<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tough Talk by seiseijoh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878995">Tough Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiseijoh/pseuds/seiseijoh'>seiseijoh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji is a Little Shit, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gen, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, and oikawa is a little cranky, as he should be, as is the case with most things i write, bokuto is enamoured with iwa's volleyball skills, i like soft and dumb fics k, i love that that's a tag, jokingly mentioned bokuiwa, just a soft dumb little thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiseijoh/pseuds/seiseijoh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi are touring the university Iwaizumi hopes to go to, and run into a certain pair of Nationals-bound volleyball players...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tough Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer5/gifts">Wanderer5</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is... something.</p>
<p>It was difficult to write this because I had a goal of around 1k words to stick to, and I enjoy being much more elaborate and long-winded than such a small word count allows. But I set the goal and made myself stick to it and, all things considered, I reckon I did okay!</p>
<p>This was a gift for the wonderful Wanderer5, who won a cosplay contest I hosted over on Instagram with a phenomenal Bokuto cosplay. This *might* be about eight months late... but it's done now, and I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a beautiful day. The sun is bright and warm on Oikawa’s skin, the breeze soft in his hair, and the city is alive and busy around them – he and Iwaizumi, shoulders brushing, fingers interlocked between them. Oikawa has no reason to feel anything other than happiness, comfort, love. But as they stand outside the university’s main building, staring up at it, Oikawa can’t help but feel a twinge of grief.</p>
<p>“What are you miserable about now, Shittykawa?”</p>
<p>Despite himself, he laughs. Iwaizumi looks at him and shakes his head.</p>
<p>“Out with it, or you’ll be insufferable all day,” he says.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing.” Oikawa waves a hand dismissively, even though he knows Iwaizumi will see through it in an instant.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi nudges his shoulder sharply. “Dumbass, tell me.”</p>
<p>With a sigh, Oikawa relents. “I just… I’m going to miss you.”</p>
<p>“For fuck’s sake,” Iwaizumi laughs. “We don’t even graduate for another, what, six, seven months? And even then, we’re going to be on opposite sides of the city, not the world. You could literally see me every day – but don't you <em>dare </em>take that as an invitation.”</p>
<p>“Rude, you don’t want to see your boyfriend every day?” Oikawa nudges him back with a giggle.</p>
<p>“I’ve seen you basically every day for the last ten years, I think I’ve seen enough of you.”</p>
<p>Oikawa glares at him, mouth agape. “Iwa-chan! You take that back!”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi laughs, and refuses to do anything of the sort, and Oikawa kind of wants to make him, but he’s known Iwaizumi for ten years, and he knows that as much as he says otherwise, he loves him. Almost on cue, Iwaizumi ruffles Oikawa’s hair teasingly before pulling him down to press a kiss to his cheek.</p>
<p>Oikawa shoves him away. “You’re a beast,” he says, running both hands through his hair to assess the damage. “You’ve ruined my hair.”</p>
<p>His boyfriend snorts, but before he can shoot back a smart reply, a shout interrupts them.</p>
<p>“Iwaizumi-san! Oikawa-san!”</p>
<p>They both look in the direction of the shout, and Oikawa squints at the pair of boys running towards them – or rather, one’s running, while the other is being dragged behind him. He recognises both of them, although he only remembers the name of one – the overeager boy with spiked grey hair who’s <em>allegedly</em> a better ace than Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>“Bokuto-san,” Oikawa says, looking him up and down. He looks decidedly less like one of the powerful top five aces when he’s not in his uniform on the court, and instead dragging some poor friend through the university campus in low-hanging jeans and a garishly-patterned t-shirt.</p>
<p>Bokuto seems thrilled to see them, grinning as he asks, “What are you guys doing here?”</p>
<p>“We’re touring the campus,” Iwaizumi replies. “I’m hoping to be coming here next year.”</p>
<p>“No way!” Bokuto’s eyes light up. “Me too! You’re continuing with volleyball, right? <em>Please</em> tell me you’re going to keep playing.”</p>
<p>“I – well, that's the plan,” Iwaizumi says, his brow furrowing in confusion even as he smiles.</p>
<p>Bokuto whoops, loud enough to startle Oikawa. The boy at Bokuto’s side meets his eye and gives him an amused smile.</p>
<p>“Bro, that’s so awesome! I always wanted to play against you, and Aoba Johsai. Now we’re gonna be teammates!”</p>
<p>“You…” Iwaizumi stares, stuck between a laugh and a scoff. “You’ve wanted to play against me?”</p>
<p>Bokuto nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, man! l watched your last match against Shiratorizawa last year, that was <em>brutal</em>. When you took Ushijima’s spike to the <em>face</em>? I reckon my whole face would’ve shattered on impact – your nose broke and you basically walked it off! And your whole team, you work great together. I think a match between us would be awesome.”</p>
<p>“Well.” Oikawa folds his arms across his chest tightly. “You’re lucky you haven’t played against us. We’d obliterate you.”</p>
<p>He’s not entirely sure he believes what he’s saying – they’d definitely win, of course, but he has the uncomfortable feeling it’d be a much closer score than he’d like – but he wants a reaction. Bokuto is incredibly friendly, almost suspiciously so, and he wants to know just how genuine the top five ace really is.</p>
<p>What he gets is the boy at Bokuto’s side nonchalantly quipping, “Strong words from a team that’s not going to Nationals.”</p>
<p>“Akaashi-kun!” Bokuto gasps, but he’s grinning.</p>
<p>Oikawa sputters, stares in shock, and Akaashi stares back, still with that amused, butter-wouldn't-melt smile.</p>
<p>“How about we just don’t talk about volleyball, huh?” Iwaizumi says, a hand on Oikawa's back.</p>
<p>Akaashi shifts his gaze to Iwaizumi, and then Bokuto. “We should probably go, Bokuto-san, you were saying you were hungry just before.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Bokuto says. “I’m totally starving. Hey, you two want to join us?”</p>
<p>Oikawa glances at Iwaizumi, who looks at him and shrugs. Oikawa takes it as an invitation to decline, so he opens his mouth and –</p>
<p>“Sure, sounds good.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi smirks as he says it. Bokuto grins, although if he’s honest, Oikawa's not sure he’s <em>stopped</em> grinning the entire time they’ve been talking.</p>
<p>“Cool! Oh, is it okay with you, Akaashi-kun?”</p>
<p>Oikawa glares at Akaashi, expecting him to be the voice of reason. But Akaashi meets Bokuto's gaze and nods with a quiet, gentle smile, worlds away from the smart-mouthed smugness of before.</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>Bokuto bounces on the balls of his feet, pointing over Iwaizumi's shoulder. “There’s this amazing-looking barbeque place we found earlier, we were going to go there and see if it’s any good.”</p>
<p>“Lead the way,” Iwaizumi says.</p>
<p>Bokuto does just that, bounding off with Akaashi in tow. Iwaizumi moves to follow, grabbing Oikawa's hand and pulling him along.</p>
<p>“I don’t like him,” Oikawa hisses.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi smirks. “If the situation were reversed, you would have said <em>exactly</em> the same thing. Wouldn’t you?”</p>
<p>“I... yeah... but... you just want someone to fawn over you,” Oikawa says accusingly, knowing he’s been beaten.</p>
<p>“Well, nobody else does. It’s nice to be appreciated.”</p>
<p>“Rude! I always appreciate you!”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi continues as if Oikawa hadn’t spoken. “Maybe you <em>should</em> be worried about being at different universities. Maybe I’ll run off with Bokuto, and you can date Akaashi. You’d get along so well, I can already see it.”</p>
<p>Oikawa wrenches his hand out of Iwaizumi's grip and smacks his shoulder. “You'd never.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi says nothing, just raises an eyebrow and shrugs.</p>
<p>“Iwa-chan, you'd never!” Oikawa's voice pitches high, loud enough to make Akaashi and Bokuto stop and glance back at them. Iwaizumi laughs, shushing him with a finger to his pouting lips.</p>
<p>“Dumbass.”</p>
<p>He yanks Oikawa down for a kiss, then grabs his hand again and gestures for Bokuto and Akaashi to continue. As they start walking again, Oikawa says with a growing smile, “If you’re so enamoured with Bokuto-san, maybe I <em>should </em>come and visit you every day, make sure you’re not wandering.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, and Oikawa laughs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>